My own kingdom is his heart
by nanieannie
Summary: Riya Baratheon is thrown into marriage with Robb Stark to please her father but when she discovers a life long secret that changes the game of thrones her loyalty is tested between her blood or her new husband. Can she save the people she loves before it's too late?


We had been traveling for a month and the idea of an actual bed to sleep in was getting me excited.  
When I stepped out of the carriage the cold air hit my face and I felt exposed in my southern dress. I had two cut outs on either side exposing my ribs and stomach. I saw all of the men looking at me and I smiled. My mother had always taught me to be polite to strange men. She often told me that "There is no man more dangerous than one with a wounded ego."  
I looked over and saw my father greeting Ned Stark. My mother swiftly came up behind him and offered her hand to the Warden of the North. After my father turned around and beckoned me forward.  
"Ned this is my girl, my eldest Riya."  
"Your grace."  
He kissed my hand and I curtsied.  
"Rob I'm sure you can show Riya around."  
He looked surprised but nodded.  
The king walked off with Ned down to the crypts and mother walked off with her party leaving me in front of the Starks. Robb made his way over to me almost shyly.  
"Would you like to see our God's wood?"  
"That would be lovely I've heard they're beautiful."  
He smiled and offered me his arm.

"They say the gods can see us through the tree's eyes."  
I walked over to the tree and touched the white bark. Rob lent on the tree and smiled at me.  
"I heard rumours about why you're up here."  
"Yes? And what would those rumours be?"  
"That your father wants to unite our houses."  
I smiled at him and made my way around the tree.  
"Yes father asked me about it and I think that would be a good idea. It would unite the Baratheon's, Lannister's, Tully's and Starks. I suggested marrying your sister to my brother. He seemed happy enough."  
I jumped as he appeared on the other side of the tree and he started grinning.  
"That's not what I heard."  
I looked at him questioningly and then two more men came into the clearing.  
"You're Grace this is Theon of house Greyjoy and Jon Snow my brother."  
I curtsied at them and they both bowed their heads.  
"It's lovely here."  
I spun around the tree and they all watched.  
"You three shouldn't be alone with me. I'm already going to get in trouble for being alone with Robb."  
I went to walk out but Theon didn't move.  
"If you ever get cold in the night I'm in the east wing."  
Jon and Robb started yelling at Theon about being indecent and how he should respect any lady let alone a princess. I just stepped forward and I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.  
"I'll keep that in mind next time I feel the need to throw up my dinner."  
I shoved past him and left the God's wood.  
I was so mad no one had ever even dared to speak to me like that. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun around furious thinking that it was Theon, but it was my uncle Jamie.  
"Whoa who were you expecting?"  
"Theon Greyjoy."  
He raised an eyebrow at me. "Is there something you need me to do?"  
Just then all three of the boys come out of the God's woods and looked worried that I was talking to Jamie. I just rolled my eyes and told him "If every high born woman had a man beheaded for being indecent there would be none left."  
"But you're not just a high born lady, you're the princess."  
"I know. But I'm determined to make my mark on my own and not hide behind the kings guard all of the time. Because when the time comes where I need to leave behind the royal walls I want to be able to stand on my own two feet."  
He smiled down at me and tucked a bit of hair behind my ear,  
"You know you're just like your mother. Determined for people to fear and respect you not who you control."  
"Respect yes, but not fear."  
He laughed and looked over to the boys who were still panicking.  
"Fine but I'm going to give him a hard time. Did anyone at least defend your honour?"  
"Yes, Rob and Jon did. Everything is fine Uncle Jamie."  
He smiled and hugged me before walking off.  
I decided to go down to the crypts I knew Father always wanted me to see lyanna's crypt. When I found my way down father was excited to see me.  
"Ah dear girl, there you are."  
I kissed him on the cheek and I nodded towards Ned who returned the gesture.  
"I'll go and get Rob."  
He left and I looked at Father.  
"You've arranged for me and Robb to marry haven't you?"  
"Listen dear girl, the Starks are the best family in all of Westeros, including the Baratheon's. Robb is the only Lord your age in all of Westeros I know for sure will do anything to make you happy."  
"But you haven't seen the Starks in nine years. You won't see me. I'll be so far away from everyone. You know Mother will never allow it."  
I felt tears well up in my eyes and father hugged me.  
"Don't worry, I promise you'll be happy. Robb will never lay a hand on you, their honour won't allow it. And as for your mother Tywin will handle her."  
I laughed a little but gripped him tighter.  
"My happiness doesn't depend on whether or not he hits me."  
We heard them coming down the stairs and I quickly wiped my face and father rubbed my back.  
"Your grace."  
Robb bowed but looked lost as to why he was summoned.  
"Alright Ned I've told my daughter, now you tell your son."  
"Robb, the king and I have decided to betroth you and the princess. You'll be getting married before they leave and the princess will be staying behind."  
Robb looked at me and smiled.  
"It would be an honour to marry you you're grace."  
Father and Ned laughed and smacked him on the back.  
"Alright Ned let's leave them to get to know each other. I trust you've taught your son well enough to not try anything."  
Ned nodded and they both left.  
"So is this what you were talking about?"  
"Yes, the king sent a raven a few days ago. I overheard my parents talking." I smiled at him and lent against a stone pillar.  
"Good things I hope."  
He smiled and nodded. He took a seat on a ledge and offered for me to sit next to him.  
"Are you scared about leaving your family."  
"I'm terrified. It's my first time in the north and I've just been told they're leaving me here."  
"I promise to make this as easy for you as I can."  
I laughed and he looked a little offended.  
"I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you. It's just my father told me how lovely you Stark men are, I didn't believe him."  
He nodded but didn't know what to say.  
"Is that a good thing?"  
"Of course it is, you've already treated me so sweetly and defended my honour, which is much more than I can say about every other man I've met."  
He smiled and we sat down in the crypts talking for hours about our different childhoods and expectations of what our futures would hold.

Eventually Ned came down to get us for dinner.  
"Come on now, the feast is about to be served, there's no time to get changed."  
I smiled and Robb offered me his arms and walked me into the great hall. He walked me all the way up to my chair next to Joffrey and then walked down to his seat on the lower level.  
"So getting to know your future husband?"  
"Yes and he's quite lovely."  
"You know you'll be cold your whole life."  
"At least I'll be away from you. Besides I'll have my husband to keep me warm."  
He rolled his eyes and shoved me so I shoved him back.  
"Stop it."  
He shoved me again and I pinched his side. It started escalating and I was laughing while Joffrey was getting mad. Suddenly Uncle Jamie's hand came out and grabbed both of our arms.  
"Honestly I thought I wouldn't need to do this anymore. You're not children."  
"He started it."  
I grinned at uncle Jamie and he rolled his eyes.  
"But who antagonised the future king? Come on you're supposed to show the Starks you're mature enough for a marriage."  
"Oh calm down the marriage is already agreed."  
I saw my mother's head snap up and look at me and I felt an inch tall.  
"When was that organised?"  
"Apparently a few days ago."  
She got up and I could hear her yelling at my father.  
"And when exactly were you going to tell me that you were abandoning our first born up in the north with these savages."  
My mouth popped open and I was supressing a smile.  
Joffrey turned to me and mumbled  
"Mother was never one to care about other's feelings."  
My Father's voice erupted over the noise of the feast.  
"Relax woman, she's marrying the next warden of the North, not a blasted wildling."  
My Mother stared directly at my father and scowled.  
"I'm not abandoning her up here."  
My father rolled his eyes and lent forward.  
"You're not abandoning her. She likes the lad."  
Everyone in the room looked at me and I let out an anxious giggle. I looked over at Robb who looked like a lost puppy and I felt like I needed to defend him and calm both of my parents down.  
"Mother I understand why you're so upset, I was too when I first found out. But Robb is a lovely man who has already made me so many promises I know he can fulfil. Please come sit and we can all talk later."  
I smiled at her and Catelyn had a massive grin on her face. Mother tightly smiled and took her seat again. Joffrey scoffed and turned to me.  
"Well wasn't that a lovely speech. Mother's not going to be very happy."  
"Well father and Rob are and in a few weeks that's all that's going to matter."  
He laughed again and I narrowed my eyes.  
"A few weeks? Try a few days."


End file.
